Liquid containers with a built in dispenser often have a dispenser mechanism mounted at the top of the container. Top dispensers use a draw tube that extends to the bottom of the liquid container. Many such containers have a flat interior bottom. Once the level of the liquid goes below the bottom of the draw tube the dispenser is unable to dispense the remaining liquid, which is often disposed with the container. Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a container and dispenser that dispenses a larger percentage of liquid.